Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 7 24 25
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 24$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{24}{7}$